


Spy Games

by BBCGirl657



Series: Lucas and Lina [3]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas and Lina decide to play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy Games

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that Lucas' idea of fun would be vastly different than a normal person's.

“I’m bored”, Lina said. 

Lucas chuckled. 

They were going over old case files for Harry. 

“Then let’s play a game”, Lucas said. 

“A game?” she asked skeptical. 

All of Lucas’ games were the same. 

A game where each of them tried to outdo the other. 

“I thought you loved my games”, he said. 

“Only when I win”, she told him. 

“I want you to break into the flat”, he said. 

Lina scoffed, “That’s it?”

“While I’m there”, he said upping the stakes.

She bit her lip. 

That was certainly not going to be easy. 

“What do I get if I win?” she asked him. 

“Whatever you want”, he told her. 

“Whatever I want, huh?” she asked. 

Lucas nodded. 

“And if you win?” she asked. 

“I’m not telling”, he said. 

“Fine. Keep your secrets. You’re on”, she said.

 

She watched from across the street as Lucas entered the flat. 

As soon as he shut the door, she got out of the car and walked towards it. 

She stopped and stared at the door. 

The front door was too easy. 

She knew he was standing on the other side just waiting for her to pick the lock. She stepped back and looked at the window. 

Again, too obvious. 

He would be expecting it. 

She looked at the drain pipe and smirked. She quickly scaled the wall and landed on the roof of the flat. She carefully tread on the glass, watching as Lucas made himself a cup of tea, before heading to the bedroom to change. 

She crept over to the small closed opening in the roof. Lina pulled it open and carefully lowered herself onto one of the rafters. 

She closed the opening and waited for Lucas to come back into the living room. She grabbed onto the rafter and flipped so she was hanging upside down. She unhooked her legs so she was hanging by her hands only. 

She watched Lucas until he was right below her. She let go and landed on top of him, knocking him to the floor, him underneath her. She pulled her gun out of her waistband and cocked it. “I win”, she said. 

Lucas rolled over, knocking her on her back. “Not quite Kitten”, he said. 

Lina stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. “I won fair and square!” she whined. 

“I never said I’d play fair”, he said leaning down to kiss her. 

She gave in and let him kiss her. “Draw?” she asked him. 

“Draw”, he said before kissing her again.


End file.
